lost child
by KahnShao
Summary: Lexus is the only child of Pinhead and Angelique.Placed in the human world to gain experience for reasons only Leviathan knows. now Pinhead and Angelique want their child back. based upon a dream i had where Pinhead and Angelique were my parents.
1. dreams and bad fathers

**LOST CHILD**

**I do not own Hellraiser or its characters. Only Lexus is mine **

**Rated M for language and strong violence**

**EPILOGUE**

**A beautiful woman carried the small bundle carefully in her arms within the labyrinth. The woman had dark hair, curvaceous body and piercing eyes. This was Angelique. She followed closely behind her consort Xipe Totec otherwise known as Pinhead. The bundle Angelique was carrying was their only child. They were going to leave the child in the human's domain for the time being. Not that they wanted to. Both wanted to raise their own child but the Lord Of The Labyrinth; Leviathan had said the humans were to raise the child until such a time the child could come back to their domain.**

**Pinhead and Angelique took as long as they could to reach the end of their destination when they finally did reach it Pinhead turned towards his mate and nodded a bit sadly. Angelique fought back the tears and gently cuddled the baby for the last time for a while. Pinhead did the same before carrying the child into the light. The child looked up at the pin headed man carrying it not understanding why its 'father' had taken it away from its mother and was leaving it here.**

**We will meet again soon my child. My Lexus. Gently the cenobite kissed his daughter upon the head and set her down gently.**

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

"**Lexus get your fuckin' ass up NOW!" a voice yelled. This voice belonged to Lexus's foster father. Lexus groaned inwardly. She hated that prick of a man. He was a man well into his late 30's husky and balding. He was always yelling and or drinking and on more than one occasion had used his fists upon her. Lexus looked like her mother and father. She had her mother's dark hair except Lexus kept it shoulder length and fair skin. But she had her father's eyes but rather than black they were a very pale blue. Nonetheless it was her father's eyes. **

**Lexus came down after getting dressed. "About time you little shit!" Warren (her stepfather) yelled. "sorry, I was trying to get dressed for school." Lexus muttered. Warren stared at her for a moment his eyes lingering on her. 'oh shit. I hope he's not planning on doing something else other than the usual yelling.' Lexus thought sickly for a moment. "Ya know…I never met your mother but I bet she was a real fuckin' slut. Just like her kid." Warren smiled. He enjoyed this. He knew Lexus never even met her mother so she had no defense. "I don't know. I never met my mother before. But I don't think she was a slut..I have a name she gave me a name Warren." Lexus replied in a neutral tone. The last thing she needed was a sound beating before school.**

**Warren sneered. "well if she wasn't a slut then why is it that she didn't keep you then? Hell any woman would try and keep their kid if they truly cared for them." Lexus knew better than to answer that. Last time she did she had a bruise on her jaw that was sore for a week. She merely shrugged and went off. "Don't you fuckin be a retard in class…" he yelled off after her tossing her lunch bag to her. Lexus took off happy to be out of the house and away from Warren.**

**Lexus decided she didn't want to go to school that day. She figure out what to tell Warren so the beating she would receive wouldn't be too too bad. Instead she went to an old curator shop she knew of to speak to her only friend. A guy named Menzzo. He was dark and mysterious and was covered in tattoos. He knew Lexus's real parents personally. He even filled her in on them (a watered down version of course but still gave her info) he told her that they loved her dearly but had to leave her because of unforeseen circumstances. He also explained that they would have ****NEVER**** left her if it could have been avoided. She sat down in front of Menzzo listening to his information when he noticed a bruise on her cheek.**

"**Did that bastard hit you again Lexi?" Menzzo asked. Lexus (nicknamed Lexi) nodded. "he fuckin' hits me a lot now. More so than ever before." Menzzo glowered. He knew that Pinhead and Angelique wanted to get their hands on that bastard for hurting their little girl. "One day it will all end Lexi..I promise. And you'll be back with your-uhh never mind." Menzzo quickly stated. Lexus looked at him curiously although she said nothing. Did this mean her parents were alive and in town? Would they come and get her?**

**She thanked Menzzo and left quickly. She had to be home before Warren did..if she wasn't then she wouldn't be able to leave the house for quite a while.**

**She tried to sneak into the house and thought she was safe when she felt something hit her hard on the back of the head. She turned around only to have a hard fist come flying at her hitting her in the face full force. Lexus staggered back clutching her bloodied nose. "Think you can ditch and I wont find out?" Warren roared at her. He hit her again. Lexus fell to the ground and Warren picked her up and threw her into the wall. "Think you slick huh bitch? You're lucky I took you in! your fucking parents didn't want you or they would have never dumped your sorry ass!" Warren bellowed. **

**Lexus got to her feet pissed off. "If I'm such a fucking burden then FUCKING KILL ME! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING KILL ME THEN YOU BASTARD! I'd rather be dead than here with you! Lexus snarled back. For a moment Warren was shocked. He even took a step back or two. Then he smiled. If you didn't know him it looked like a friendly happy smile. Lexus stopped and stared at him. Warren ****never**** smiled. He reached into his pants…grabbing something. "Ok kiddo..if that's what you really want.." he pulled out a gun and leveled it and Lexus's chest. He fired until the gun was empty.**

**Lexus fell back gasping for breath. She tried to remain focused but she was slipping away. 'Menzzo…' she thought one last time before her eyes closed.**

**Warren sighed. Now for the fun part. He's have to shoot himself then call 911. Shooting himself was not an easy task. One wrong move and he was dead, or it would seem like a set up.**

**Warren got on the phone. "I n-n-need help. I was sh-shot and my k-ki-kid's been shot too. I think sh-she's d-dead." Warren gasped. "Help is on the way sir..it will be ok." were the words Warren heard before passing out. The paramedics arrived and gathered a wounded but living Warren. "This poor kid…she's not gonna make it." one of the paramedics stated while gently grabbing the girl and putting her in the ambulence for the hospital. The least he could do was make her final moments comfortable for her.**

**Next chapter: Lexus is in the hospital in critical care. What will her parents think and do?**


	2. Pulling through

**Pulling Through**

**Lexus spent the better part of 2 months in ICU in the childrens' ward of the hospital. It was touch and go with her. There were no biological family that anyone knew of that could be contacted save for one friend she knew of named Menzzo. But Menzzo owned no phone so he couldn't even be contacted. It had been determined that the one who had shot Lexus was the very same one that had shot Warren. Himself. Although the authorities couldn't figure out as to why Warren would shoot his own foster child then try and kill himself. Lexus would not be going back with that asshole.**

**As she lay in the hospital room in a state of dreaming she began wondering if what she dreamt was really a dream and not a repressed memory;**

_The woman was carrying the small bundle. She was taking the child to another area with the baby's father; a tall pinheaded man called Xipe Totec. She heard dialogue between the two followed by a short sob as the child was taken gently out of the woman's arms and down the semi-lit corridor. She saw the man cast an apologetic glance back to his wife and continue on his way. Before she awoke she heard the man say that one day both he and his wife would see his daughter; his Lexus again. _

**Lexus awoke with a start. That dream she had was like she was watching it happen through the baby's eyes. Then it hit her…was that strange man carrying her away her real father? No, that was impossible. No man with pins in his head was her father, she came from no alternate realm either. It was all just a dream. Wasn't it? It wasn't long before Lexus's nurse came in to check on her and then the DA. While she was in the hospital the CPS had found her a 'new' person to stay with. Someone whom they said she would feel more comfortable being with.**

**She narrowed her eyes down suspiciously. When this person came in she was shocked to see that it was Menzzo. Her friend. Menzzo nodded with a slight smile and sat down beside her. "It will be over soon. When you are well enough to come home I will tell you more about your real parents. Although it will sound very strange and absurd." Lexus wanted him to tell her now but due to her condition he refused. She would need to stay in the hospital for a few more days to make sure she would be well enough to come home before he told her anything.**

**Meanwhile**

**Pinhead was in a rage that his little girl had been shot and was now being tended to at the hospital. He was pacing back and forth cursing and grabbing random objects and tossing them. Leviathan himself wisely kept out of the cenobite's affairs. He knew He had made a slight miscalculation on the girl's caretaker. He had thought it would have been Menzzo. It was now but that didn't ease Pinhead's rage any. Leviathan knew if he were to show himself Pinhead would attack out of rage and fury. Quite understandable.**

**Angelique had broken down in tears when she had received news that her daughter had been gravely wounded. She had figured that she would never see her little girl again. Now she was pissed (and still crying off and on) but relieved that her child was alive and in more capable hands. She had wanted to visit her daughter but Pinhead had forbade it. This had nearly sent Angelique off in a rage again but Pinhead had explained that even though he wanted to see his child too it was best to wait until the right time.**

**Leviathan to calm both parents down had offered to have them look into a scying pond . This pond allowed the denziens of the Labyrinth to look upon the mortal world whenever and wherever the humans were at any given time. This way both Pinhead and Angelique could watch their child 'grow'. Much to their disdain they had even witnessed the abuse Lexus had one through when she was staying with Warren. Yet they could not intervene; even though they had wanted to.**

**Both parents were thrilled that their child would be released from the hospital and would be under the care of Menzzo. They knew Menzzo would take excellent care of her and prepare her for when she finally met her parents.**

**Next Chapter: Lexus is finally out of the hospital and learns the truth about her real parents.**


	3. family history

**Some Family History**

**Lexus and Menzzo came to his apartment. Lexus liked Menzzo and knew that she would be well taken care of. She would be fed regularly and treated decent. As soon as she was unpacked and fed a good lunch she asked about what Menzzo had promised to tell her. "Ok kid, sit on down and I'll tell you." Menzzo said. Lexus sat down and waited patiently. She stiffled a giggle at Menzzo's over exaggerated plopping down.**

_Ok Lexus. Here we go. First of all your parents are very much alive and well. Their names are Xipe Totec and Angelique. They are residents of a totally different domain….the Lament Configuration. You are originally from the Lament Configuration. But for reasons unknown you were sent here to be cared for by the humans. This did not settle well with your parents. Both wanted to take care of you themselves and they were rather upset that they couldn't._

_Now your father Xipe Totec or also known as Pinhead is a cenobite. Your mother Angelique is demon. So that means whatever human blood you have coursing through your veins comes from your father. Your parents love you dearly and were very much upset upon learning that you were shot by that Warren. Don't worry…he's gonna get his in the end. Unfortunately I don't have any pictures of your parents but do now worry. One day you will be with them again. Although trying to convince your mother of that is a tad difficult because she was determined to see you when she heard you had been shot and were in the hospital. She was afraid of 'loosing' you and wanted to see you at least one last time. How your father and I kept her calm and convinced her that you were going to be fine still confounds me to this day._

**Lexus stared at Menzzo as if he were insane. Part of her wanted to call him on it but the other part made her wonder. That gunshot ****should have**** technically killed her; but it didn't. she pulled through; barely but pulled through. And plus the dream she had in the hospital. She had told Menzzo and he said it wasn't a dream but a repressed memory. So what he had said was true. She went and sat in her room for a while thinking about what he had said. She would see her parents one day. When she did not know but one day.**

"**Hey Menzzo ima go out for a while…ill be back soon." Lexus called out. Lexus left. She had broken into a jog and then a full run. She ran to the park and sat down for a bit thinking. She must have dozed off for a while because she felt someone sitting beside her gently trying to wake her. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the intense dark eyes of a handsome man. He smiled at the girl. She smiled back somehow knowing this stranger was not going to hurt her. If anything he would protect her. "Hello Lexus." the man chuckled. "How did you know my name?" Lexus asked uncertainly. "You were muttering it in your sleep child." he laughed. Lexus smiled back somewhat embarrassed. "My name is Cetot Epix." Lexus dissolved into giggles at that. The man couldn't help but smile. It was an unusual name yes. **

**They sat and talked for a while until the man's friend came over to see him. The woman was the most beautiful woman Lexus had ever seen. She was graceful as she walked towards them smiling as she saw Lexus. "Hi there." the woman smiled gently albeit sadly. "Hi. My name's Lexus." the girl replied. The woman started slightly. "I am Lucidi." she replied gently and sat down with the pair. The three talked for a few hours. Lucidi noticed Lexus twinge slightly. "are you ok?" she asked concerned. Lexus nodded. **

"**Its just a wound trying to heal. I was shot by my foster father." Lexus smiled. Lucidi and Cetot Epix glanced at each other and then back at her. They continued talking for quite some time before it was starting to get dark. Lexus knowing she would have to be home soon, gave her new friends a hug and ran back home.**

**Once she was out of sight Angelique let the tears fall. She got to hug her little girl at last. Xipe Totec hugged his wife and let her cry into his chest. They had met her after all these years. Angelique wanted to desprately tell her the truth but Xipe had told her they still needed to wait. Angelique didn't like it much but understood. At least she got to see her daughter and hug her.**

**Back at home Lexus told Menzzo about her new friends she had met and Menzzo had to make sure his face stayed neutral. She hoped she would see them again someday…they seemed so nice. Once Lexus had went to bed Menzzo sat and thought about what had happened. Lexus didn't know it but she had just met her parents for the first time. He smiled to himself before retiring for the evening.**

**Meanwhile**

"**We actually got to see our baby Xipe. Our little girl." Angelique sobbed. Pinhead hugged his wife again comforting her. But she wasn't sad she was happy. "Yes. I know. But we still must wait Princess." Pinhead replied gently. Angelique sniffed. "I thought we'd never get to hold her again afer…" she stopped unable to continue. Pinhead continued to hold his sobbing wife. Normally it would have irritated him. But being as it was a legitimate reason it was alright. Angelique finally pulled back and dried her tears. She smiled slightly. Someone was opening the box. Pinhead smiled in return. "let us see who has summoned us." Pinhead intoned walking towards the opening. To their surprise it was the one whom they thought they would never see. The one whom had made their little girl's life a living hell. Warren.**

**Uh oh, Warren's about to meet the two he will wish he **_**never**_** met**

**In the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	4. Meet the Parents

**Meet the Parents**

**Warren stood there stunned at how there was an opening in his walls that led to another area that should not, could not by any reasonable standards exist. He was also wondering how a pinheaded man stood side by side with a gorgeous woman without the woman freaking out. Amongst them were the usual cenobites; Female, Chatterer, and Butterball. They had assumed positions by potential exits in case Warren tried to make an escape. They were not involved in his punishment. "Wh-what the fuck do you want?" Warren asked trying to sound tough and brave but failing miserably. "Revenge." Pinhead replied calmly. Warren stared at the pin headed male. "What the fuck I ever do to you?" he asked. **

"**Not us. A child. Lexus. I'm sure you know her?" Angelique asked equally calm. Warren looked at the woman confused. Lexus? Shit. He knew. The kid survived and somehow managed to get these guys to go after him in revenge for what he did. "Lexus is our child. We are her parents." Pinhead intoned. Warren's eyes widened in understanding fear now. That little freak had somehow gotten in touch with her parents and now they were here to get him. He thought for a moment. If he could stall them….make them think if he was harmed their child would die.. Then it might work.**

"**You touch me and your kid dies…she's with a buddy of mine so if you let me go…ill take you to her." he tried to reason.**

**Angelique's eyes narrowed down. She did ****not**** like the idea of this human fodder threatening her child. "Really? Are you sure she's with a friend of yours? Would you put your life on the line?" Pinhead asked. "Because I know for a fact she is with a friend of the family who is taking far better care of her than you have." Pinhead replied raising his voice.**

**Warren went to open his mouth to say it was an accident. He didn't mean to shoot their little girl in an attempt to kill her but neither parent was having any of it. As soon as his mouth opened Angelique shot forward and sliced his cheeks open on both sides making his mouth wider. Warren went to scream but found that the more he opened his mouth the wider the "tear" became. Next Pinhead tore open Warren's shirt and took a small hook like thing and dug it into his skin. Warren screeched begging him to stop. "Why should we stop? You didn't stop pummeling my baby when she begged you to stop." Angelique snarled.**

**Pinhead looked towards his wife briefly and continued to work on Warren. When four sufficiently sized holes were made in Warren's chest Angelique placed four maggot things inside the wounds. These maggot creatures were perfectly harmless to labyrinth residents (Lexus included) but deadly to the humans. They were akin to little tiny sharks. The worm like things burrowed into Warren's skin eating their fill as they burrowed even deeper. What made it even more unbearable is that when the things defecated the defecation exploded within the flesh melting bone and gristle constantly. **

"**Why are you even yelling Warren, this is but a scrape on the knee of a child compared to what is in store for you." Pinhead asked amused. He was always amused at how little tolorance for pain humans truly had. Those who said they could withstand a lot could actually withstand very little; while those who had little threshold for pain could withstand a lot. It was all very confusing really. Next Angelique took one of Warren's hands caressing it almost in a loving manner. With one quick movement she ground his hand into a bloody pulp leaving bone fragments sticking out of the pulverized flesh.**

**Warren shrieked. "Oh please. You brought it on yourself." Angelique sighed. Warren was in a white hot sheet of agony which gave way to anger. If he was going to die this night let it be quick. He would piss them off in such a way they would kill him quickly and end his pain.**

"**I FUCKING MEANT TO KILL YOUR SLUTTY DAUGHTER BITCH! AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN IF GIVEN THE CHANCE. I'LL FUCKING GUN THAT LITTLE SHIT DOWN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! MY FRIEND WILL KILL YOUR KID AND YOU'LL FUCKING SEE HER DIE!" Warren screamed in a violent rage. The other cenobites looked shocked at what they had heard. All fear had temporarily left this human.**

**Even Angelique looked stunned. She stared nervously at Pinhead. If this human spoke the truth and he did have a friend that would…she quickly dismissed the thought. She had lost her child once before and now this poor excuse for human excrement was threatening her again. Angelique's fear of loosing her only child gave way to a black rage. She kept calm through the entire thing. Pinhead was stunned. This human blatenly admitted to attempting to kill their child and was planning on doing it again.**

"**You bore me with your idle threats and chatter. Enough." she simply said and pulled down on his jaw until it snapped off. Warren's gargled screams were barely audible. Pinhead removed the human's tongue from his mouth because it was a "distraction" as he had said….and there was more work to be done. Finally Warren was put out of his misery. Only because they had gotten bored. His soul would be forever within the Labyrinth.**

"**I cannot believe he would still threaten our child even in his predicament." Angelique stated shaking her head. "yes. It amazes me too. He had spirit. Pity." Pinhead replied offhandedly. Angelique whirled upon her husband. "You approve of what he did to Lexus? I warn you Xipe and I warn you now-" Angelique said venomously. Pinhead quickly calmed his raging wife. "No Princess, I do NOT approve. By spirit I meant that he had a lot of balls admitting that to us.. Making us try to kill him quicker to end his suffering…such a low tolorance for pain…his pain hasn't even begun." Angelique calmed down.**

**Pinhead understood her reasoning. Angelique had been **_**very**_** protective of Lexus as of recently wanting to rush over to her each time the girl sneezed or got the slightest bump or scrape. He was already starting to feel sorry for Lexus being as the poor girl was not going to have much freedom it looked like. But then again Lexus might like being babied. **

**Pinhead also knew Angelique was getting more and more impatient. She wanted their daughter back. She was tired of waiting and waiting. Pinhead was hoping it would be soon as well. Lexus would love it in the labyrinth.**

**Next Chapter: Menzzo meets with Angelique and Pinhead to discuss a reunion with their child.**


	5. the discussion

**The Discussion**

**Sorry for the long update. Finally had some new ideas come to mind**

**Menzzo had arranged to meet with Angelique and Pinhead at the local coffee shop by the appartment he and Lexus shared. Menzzo had a regular coffee, Angelique a latte and Pinhead an espresso with no sugar. The look on Pinhead's face when he drank his espresso made the other two laugh. Laughter was good when it came to Angelique who was still pretty pissed off at what Warren had done to her daughter and she still wanted to officially meet her daughter as a family rather than "one time friends."**

"**So when is it we exactly get to meet our child Menzzo?" Angelique asked all kidding aside. Menzzo cleared his throat and tried to think of a good answer to tell the anxious woman. He had no doubt in his mind that she would do damage if she felt she were being led on in anyway. And he doubted that Pinhead wouldn't do much to stop her if she did. "On neutral ground might be best. I can prepare her and let her know I made contact and give her time to adjust." Menzzo suggested. Pinhead nodded in agreement. "Neutral ground would be best. I have consulted with Leviathan and he said that he forseen the encounter and said it went very well."**

**Angelique nodded seemingly pleased by the result. "When can this take place?" she asked. Both men cringed slightly. "In about 6 months from now." Menzzo said rather quickly. Angelique jumped straight off her chair rather pissed. "WHAT? 6 DAMN MONTHS FROM NOW?" Angelique shrieked not caring that others had stopped what they were doing to look at the pissed off woman. "Angelique please. Calm down." Pinhead whispered trying to get his wife to calm down.**

**Angelique shrugged him off. "UNHAND ME XIPE!" she snarled looking at her husband with intense rage. "YOU TOLD ME IT WOULDN'T BE TOO MUCH LONGER MENZZO. AFER LEXUS WAS SHOT AND NEAR DYING YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T BE LONG THAT WE COULD MEET HER! AT THIS RATE SHE'LL BE GROWN BEFORE WE EVEN GET A CHANCE!" Angelique shrieked again in fury. "YOU KNOW WHAT? IM GOING TO GO TO HER MYSELF AND DO THE INTRODUCTION! IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO SPEED THINGS ALONG THEN I WILL!" Angelique snarled.**

**Menzzo had risen to his feet. "Angelique please calm the FUCK down." 6 months tops. I promise. 6 months at the most. I need time to prepare. I'm gong to go home right now and get things going." Menzzo promised. Angelique took in a ragged breath trying to calm down. "Fine." was all she cared to say. She left without further incident. Pinhead and Menzzo stared at one another in awkward silence. "She's upset Xipe." Menzzo chuckled nervously. Pinhead nodded. "You weren't there Menzzo. You didn't see that shattered heartbroken look on her face when I took the child from her arms. I held her as she cried when we returned home." Pinhead replied. Menzzo nodded understanding the reasoning. If it had been his child he'd be upset and wanting to meet her asap.**

**Menzzo returned home to see Lexus crashed out on the sofa eating popcorn. "Hey Menzzo what up?" Lexus smiled. Menzzo smiled. "I have something to tell you kidd-o." Menzzo grinned. Lexus sat straight up listening intently now. "You remember those folks you said you met at the park some time back? And how I was telling you about your real parents the day you met then?" Menzzo asked. Lexus now curious nodded. "Uh huh." Lexus replied feeling a tickle in her stomach.**

"**Well those folks are your biological parents. Angelique and Xipe Totec. Also known as Pinhead." Menzzo cringed waiting to hear Lexus's denials and saying how that was impossible…that they were too young to be her biological parents. She didn't say one word. When Menzzo was done giving his explanation on everything Lexus jumped straight up and gave a cry of delight. "I wanna meet my parents.!" Lexus cheered. Menzzo smiled relieved. "How about sometime next week?" Menzzo asked. Lexus nodded and smiled happily. "Do they know of me? I mean…what if they don't like or want me?" Lexus asked nervously. Menzzo calmed down his young friend. "Lexus I can promise you 1000% that they love you and want to meet you. In fact your mother was getting pissed off that she couldn't see you right this second. She was ready to find and tell you herself." Menzzo laughed.**

**Lexus smiled as well. She went to bed in a happy mood knowing she'd finally meet her parents face to face and they would be a family again. "My mom's kind of royalty right?" Lexus asked getting drowsy. Menzzo smiled. "Well…yes technically if you want to put it like that. So that puts royalty in your blood as well." Menzzo added. "Hmmphh." Lexus muttered as she drifted off to sleep. **

'**Great. Now she's going to walk around with a stick up her ass just like her mother.' Menzzo thought to himself with a grin. He got ready for bed thinking about the day's events. He decided to keep Lexus's ultimate desire to meet the parents a secret for now from Angelique because if he told her right this second then more than likely the meeting would be taking place right about now. Tomorrow. He'd tell the parents tomorrow. **

**Next: Menzzo arranged a meeting for Lexus and her parents to meet face to face. But the meeting is crashed by a friend of Warren looking for revenge.**


	6. revenge is not always smart

**Revenge is not always smart**

Sorry about the delay. Its been a while and my computer has been bitching on me. Plus with work and whatnot. Well now I am going to get back to this story

**Menzzo was the first to awaken that morning and went to peek in on Lexus who was still sound asleep in her bed. He yawned and went to use the restroom, take a shower and get ready. Then he decided to call Lexus's parents and let them know. He had advised Pinhead to keep Angelique calm and collected for the time being. Afterwards he woke Lexus and told her of the big day. Lexus was more than thrilled and it amazed Menzzo that she had woken so easily when normally it took damn near a nuclear war to wake her. Lexus had gotten a shower in, dressed and had even grabbed breakfast even though she was not hungry in the slightest.**

**At first she was worried that she would not see Menzzo much after today but he had assured her that he was a resident of the labyrinth and that he only came to the humans' realm to watch over her. "Hey Menzzo, now that I'm royalty and all…that means I get to order you around right?" she joked. Menzzo looked at her. "Kidd-o, I don't think so." Menzzo smiled back. "Don't be a prissy prick." he added. Lexus looked at him confused for a moment. "You are weird." she said shaking her head not understanding him at all.**

**Meanwhile….**

**Randy, Warren's friend and drug partner had found out about his buddy's death and who was responsible. He was infuriated. It was Warren's foster kid. He had warned his friend about taking the brat in and that he should have left the little shit to fend for itself. But no. Warren had figured that the kid could bring in money. Meaning money came in from the state that was supposed to be used for the kid's welfare. And some of it had been used to get food, clothing and other necessities of life. But now that was over. The kid had either hired someone or had some friends of hers take care of Warren. He grumbled as he loaded his gun. He was going to empty his gun right into the little bitch's face. The kid wouldn't live to see her 13****th**** birthday. And the parents? Fuck 'em. They probably would never find out anyways.**

**He got into his old beat up camero and drove around. He had gotten wind that this kid was going to the park with a friend of hers. Some guy named Menzzo or something. Well… if this guy got in the way he'd meet the same end as the girl. He had wished his friend had killed this brat when he threatened to do so a few times. Randy was the type of guy that if you pissed him off he would kill. He didn't give a damn how old you were…if you were a boy or a girl he would kill. He has done that before and he would do it again.**

**Elsewhere**

**Pinhead and Angelique were at the meeting place where they would meet finally. Angelique had somehow managed to remain calm and collected which was unusual for her being as she would meet her child officially for the first time. If there was anyone obviously nervous it was Pinhead. The Pinheaded cenobite paced back and forth almost the entire time. The rest of the gash had accompanied them there for support and even Pinhead's faithful pet looked at its master curiously. Pinhead had not bothered to revert to his human form and it was rather funny to see a normally calm cenobite pacing back and forth nervously.**

**Luckily for Lexus Menzzo had managed to show her a picture of her father in his cenobite form which did not scare her in the least. She had read legends of Pinhead in old books in the library but they were so old that she passed them off as nothing more than tales. She straightened herself in Menzzo's car as they neared the abandoned warehouse where she would meet her parents. Menzzo looked at her and noticed she had the 'don't know one look sideways at me coz my dad's gonna kick your ass.' look on her face. It was kind of a look that looked for trouble without actually doing so.**

"**You ready for this?" Menzzo asked. Lexus giggled. "Yes. Geez you sound like a guy pulling a robbery for the first time." Menzzo cleared his throat and said nothing. He parked his car and he and Lexus made their exit unaware that an extra set of eyes belonging to Randy was looking at them. At first Randy debated on going through with this. The kid had done nothing to him personally…didn't even know him other than seeing him briefly during drug drop offs that Warren did from time to time. But still, Warren was his friend and killing a friend was something he could not let go.**

**Lexus walked alongside Menzzo abeit nervously. That nervous feeling faded when she saw her parents. All three ran to each other crying and laughing embracing one another. Menzzo stiffled a laugh when he saw Pinhead whimper slightly. He could use this later as blackmail if need be. As the three talked and got back in touch with one another a camero drove up slowly. All three dismissed it until a man came out holding a gun. He leveled the gun at Lexus's chest. "Fucking bitch!" he snarled and pulled the trigger. Just before the bullet left the chamber a large skinless dog beast launched itself at Randy sinking its jaws into his throat tearing it open.**

**Randy was dead within seconds. Now you all know they couldn't just leave a bloody body there so the only solution was to have the dog get rid of it. And I believe you all know how the dog did. (considering he hadn't had his morning meal). Lexus was not shocked at the dog's behavior at all. The dog turned and looked at Lexus and walked towards her wagging its tail. Lexus took a step behind her mother cautiously. She hoped this dog was at least friendly to her. The dog barked softly and licked her hands. Lexus patted its massive head taking notice and how large and lethal its teeth were.**

**Let's all go home. Pinhead suggested opening a gateway for them to leave. Lexus who was still a tad nervous stayed close to her mother's side as they walked down the dimly lit passageway leading home. Along the way she saw all kinds of weird creatures. Some that resembled dogs, housecats, and other animals she had seen. Angelique sensing her daughter's uncertainty put a reassuring arm around the girl comforting her. Then Lexus saw someone she thought she would never see. **

"**Warren you old sonofabitch! How the hell are you?" Lexus grinned happily. "Guess I get my payback after all huh bitch?" Warren looked up his eyes widening. Shit. Lexus. Here with her parents. **

**Next up: Lexus gets to have payback with Warren and invites her parents to join her. **


	7. playtime with warren

**Playtime With Warren**

** Lexus grinned at her ex foster father. The man was chained securely in place. "Lexus…please let me go. I'm sorry I hurt you. Im sorry for everything." He pleaded. Lexus stared at him. If you didn't know her you'd think she felt sorry for him. 'what a fucking bastard. Look at you. All of a sudden now you are batshit scared as to whats going to happen. Poor fucking baby Warren.' Lexus thought to herself. "If you were _truly_ sorry, you would have never done the things that you did. But you are a fucking parasite." She grabbed a rusty tree saw and hacked into one of his limbs. Warren howled. "Look at you. What a fucking baby. I swear. Too bad your bitch mother isn't here to save you. Isn't that what you said to me that one time Warren? You remember right?" Lexus smiled cheerily. She sliced into his stomach pulling back the skin. Once his stomach muscles were exposed she tossed some finely shaved shards of glass into the wound and ground it in.**

** Warren shrieked again. "shut the fuck up! I'm going to repay every. Fucking. Thing. You. Did. To. Me. Tenfold. You got that you fucking bastard? Every motherfucking thing." She snarled. Lexus grabbed another wicked tool and cut into his belly pulling out someof his intestines. She put it to his mouth. "open your fucking mouth. I SAID OPEN!" she snarled. Warren opened his mouth and Lexus shoved the chunk of bloody intestine inside. "Now chew! Then swallow! If you fucking puke it up I will skin you alive and make you eat your damn skin and drink you puke!" Warren chewed and swallowed hoping that his stomach wouldn't reject the "meal" and it come back up on him. This bitch was fucking insane. He had to get away. Had to. After a while Lexus got bored and went to see what her parents were up to.**

** Angelique smiled at her daughter. "have fun with warren darling?" she asked kindly. Lexus smiled "mmm-hmm." She nodded. "He's a crybaby though." She added. Lexus leaned down and pet Chatterbeast on his head. The dog growled in pleasure. Her father was staring towards where Warren was. Even if he got out of his bonds the labyrinth was huge. There was no way he would get out. Lexus went over to where her father stood and looked into another area. A rather handsome but rugged looking man was working his way out of his cell. "That guy got out. Who is he?" Pinhead looked at his child. "His name is Frank Cotton. I wouldn't worry about him my child. He's done this many times before." Pinhead said softly. Lexus looked out at him. Frank looked at the girl for a brief moment wondering what she was doing with Pinhead and his hot consort Angelique. Was the kid a 'pet' of sorts? Fucking perverts.**

** Cotton made his way out and found another prisoner such as he. He figured if he freed this guy then they could help each other break out of this hellhole. He unchained the man and the man fell down but rose to his feet slowly. "Thank you. My name is Warren. Whats yours?" Cotton looked at the man uncertainly. "Cotton." Warren nodded. "Cotton, where the hell are we?" he asked. Frank smiled. "In hell." See that diamond fucker over in the distance? That's fucking leviathan. The ruler. He don't do shit but you don't want ot fuck with that one. No way." Frank opined. "Say, who was that kid that was ripping you open?" he asked with a smirk. Warren's eyes narrowed. "Fucking Lexus. My foster kid. And the pinheaded guy and his fine ass woman are the kid's folks. Im gonna get them back where it fucking hurts." Warren snarled. **

** Cotton smiled. "Revenge huh…listen. You help me escape and I'll help you get your revenge on the kid and family. It takes two people to work the puzzle to get through. Help me and ill help you." Cotton offered. **

** Warren smiled. "Friend, you have yourself a deal." Together the two men made their way to the corridor where if all went well they would make it through. **

** 'Lexus, you're gonna wish that gunblast killed you. Coz by the time im done with you…by the time your parents find you….their gonna have to do a 'mercy killing' to put you out of your misery. Little bitch. Warren thought to himself.**


	8. home at last

**Home at last**

Lexus had been living in the labyrinth for nearly a month now and was quite happy. She rarely strayed far from home and her mother's side. Pinhead at first was apprehensive about raising his child here in the Labyrinth but soon abolished all thoughts being as she caught on rather quickly and enjoyed tormenting lost sinning souls as much, if not more than he did. In fact, she was very similar to her mother in that aspect of thinking. Right now, she had accompanied her mother to visit a few allies of hers. Xipe could not stand these allies Angelique had dealings with.

Mother and daughter made their way to meet these "allies" of sort. One was a fat, rotund man by the name of D'elisle. His skinnier man slave was Jaqques. 3 other odd looking men stood behind them. The entire group seemed nervous around Angelique to walked confidently to them. D'elisle looked at the young girl and thought to himself 'So dearest Angelique has gone bi-sexual. How wonderful. She must like them young then. Perhaps she would be interested in sharing?' he thought with a lecherous grin.

He approached Angelique who glared at him. No one approached her unless she gave permission. He smiled eerily at the woman and then gave Lexus and unsettling smile. Lexus decided she did not like this fat bastard. "How much for your young friend? I am willing to pay handsomely. She will be returned to you in the condition you rent her out in." he smiled. Angelique struck out and sent D'elisle flying into the wall. He staggered to his feet afraid and trying to hold his innards in which were slipping through his fingers.

"You will not touch MY daughter you fat sow. You will keep your vile thoughts and desires to yourself and your man slave." She repied cruelly. Jaqques stared in disbelief. 'Angelique has a daughter? Funny. She didn't seem like the type to have children.' He thought to himself. Lexus stared impassively at the fallen D'elisle. He was about as interesting as a piece of string. She sighed.

Angelique turned towards her daughter and smiled lovingly. This was the only act of love either man had seen Angelique perform…at least in public eye. The girl smiled back and went to sit down on the plush couch. Her mother had gone off to speak with the fat man leaving the Man slave and the 3 other idiots behind. They stared nervously at her and then at one another, to afraid to even speak to her. She must have fallen asleep because when she awoke, she heard one of them speaking to a hidden figure. She strained to listen in and managed to catch to what they were speaking of. The one man, a tall African American man, from Angelique and D'elisle's time era seemed a bit nervous. He was an effeminate man, and uncertain of the figure he spoke to.

_Once we have the girl, Angelique will change her tune. She thinks she's so fucking tough. That girl is everything to her. If she's faced with the thought of loosing her permanatly, she'll do what we tell her. All you have to do is make sure Angelique is not around prior to the abduction. You'll be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams for this. _

The effeminate man nodded nervously. Normally he would have balked at the idea. But the prospect of being rewarded was too great to pass up. And no one would know it was him. His identity would be kept a secret.

Warren glanced at Cotton, the one who made the deal. "and how are we going to pay this guy?" he asked. Cotton shrugged. "It doesn't matter none now does it? You helped me out of that infernal prison I was in. you help me get outta here, and you can do whatever the fuck you want with that Lexus kid." Warren nodded in agreement. "fucking betray me, and ill kill you." Warren cautioned his ally. Cotton grinned. "We get caught and that bitch'll kill the both of us. As you saw, she seems to be pretty close to her daughter." Cotton replied.

Warren grinned. "They say the greatest loss a parent can ever know, is the loss of a child. That little bitch is dead." He added with finality. Cotton shrugged. He could care less. Although he personally wouldn't kill a child himself, he wouldn't stop an ally or anyone else for that matter if they did. So the planning began.

After the meeting Lexus and Angelique went home. Lexus saw and heared Leviathan droning and humming in the distance. A black beam shot out and through her, and it felt odd. She knew it was Leviathan's way of saying Hello. Lexus made sure she stayed away from the edge of the pathway they were on. Last time she had plummeted down into straight darkness. Although Lexus loved the feeling of free falling and slamming into the cold hard ground, Angelique didn't like it. She knew the fall would not hurt Lexus or kill her per se, she just did not like to see "injuries" on her child.

Last time the girl had gotten a fractured skull and a broken leg. While she "healed" Angelique had never left the girl's side. Mother and daughter went inside their mansion of sorts and had dinner with Pinhead. After a few hours of doing nothing important Lexus went to retire for the evening. She closed the door to her room and felt something crack against her skull, knocking her out. She was easily slipped out of her room. And it would be hours before her parents would even know she was missing.


End file.
